


Sing your heart out

by Cadoan



Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [16]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: One of the first things Mathias had learned about Flynn was that he liked to sing.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548517
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Sing your heart out

**Author's Note:**

> This post with a voice line of Flynn singing in-game made me want to write this, so I did!
> 
> https://underscore-max.tumblr.com/post/623213998662352896/fairshaw-flynn-has-366-sound-files-and-i

One of the first things Mathias had learned about Flynn was that he liked to sing. The first time Mathias had gone with the pirate to Snug Harbor Inn to get a bit to eat and something to drink and ended in Flynn bellowing shanties at the top of his lungs with the rest of the patron. Mathias had _not_ partaken, opting instead to lean back in his chair and watch the spectacle unfold.

Countless of times had Flynn and Mathias made their way back from a seedy establishment after a night of drinking where Flynn had been drunkenly singing his heart out as they wobbled their way down cobbled streets. Flynn would often drunkenly croon about ginger haired scoundrels who sailed into town and stole his heart.

Eventually, as Mathias started to get to know who Flynn Fairwind actually was, Mathias learned that Flynn actually loved to _sing_. Whenever they were out on a mission and there was a moment of calm, Mathias would find Flynn humming to himself. Flynn didn’t seem aware of it, and Mathias didn’t point it out. He grew to really enjoy the way the pirate would hum to himself as he attended a bonfire, or scrubbed the deck of a ship, or tied lengths of ropes into knots. 

The first time Mathias heard Flynn sing properly, and not as a drunken, slurring mess, was right before Mathias had been captured and put in the prison cell in Dazar’Alor. The night before it happened, they had been alone in the captain’s quarters, eating and talking. At one point, the conversation had grown into a comfortable silence. Mathias had turned to pour over a map that was spread out on his desk. Then, Flynn had started singing.

“ _Beware, beware, the daughter of the sea..._ ”

He had sung beautifully, his voice deep and filled with emotion. Mathias had not dared to look up at Flynn, not wanting the man to stop.

Mathias managed to make his way back to Stormwind, and he realised his feelings for the foulmouthed scoundrel with the beautiful voice. Eventually, Flynn moved into the tiny apartment in Old Town that was Mathias’ home, and Flynn continued humming to himself as he did the dishes, or read a book, or stoked the fire.

During those nights when Mathias had trouble sleeping, or when he woke up sweating because of memories of Legion torture, Flynn would sing to him. Flynn would kiss him and hold him close, and then Mathias would feel the vibrations in his chest as he sang softly. Often, Mathias would fall back asleep to the sound of Flynn’s soft voice.

_“I heard, I heard, across a moonlit sea, the old voice warning me...”_


End file.
